


Around my wrists chains old and new

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Amileia canonverse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, F/F, Insecurity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, attempts of, initial bad communication, probably not in the ratio anyone signed up for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: Leia Organa lies sprawled out in bed and finds herself in the unusual and unenviable position of wondering if she's boring.





	Around my wrists chains old and new

Leia Organa lies sprawled out in bed and finds herself in the unusual and unenviable position of wondering if she's boring.

It's not something she's had to grapple with much before.Before she was a senator, a spy, a leader of the rebellion, she was Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. The title means both more and less _now_ than it did growing up, but, regardless, it's always been interesting.

She's also sister of Luke Skywalker, biological daughter of Padme Amidala and Darth Vader, mother of-

 

_(Gone, gone, they're all gone-)_

 

Anyway, for better or for worse, she's never worried about being boring.Until now.

She listens to Amilyn humming in the shower - some upbeat ditty that Leia doesn't recognize - and cannot help but wonder what keeps the other woman with her. She's spent over two decades hearing tales about Amilyn's various lovers - never mocking, never boasting, just that dreamy, soft affection as she talks about people of all sorts of genders doing things Leia has never even heard of.

Leia, on the other hand, has been with a grand total of five people, including Amilyn herself. It's not that Leia's bad in bed - at least, she doesn't think so - but she's not exactly feeling confident.

Amilyn pads over to the bed, wrapped in a towel.She kisses Leia on the ear, on the nose."Everything all right?"

Leia hums and smiles.

Because it is.Or, at least, it's going to be. She's going to solve this.Leia Organa doesn't run away from problems, after all.

~

There's a lot of research.And then some shopping…a _lot_ of shopping.Neither of those cause quite as much anxiety as broaching the subject with Amilyn that night over dinner.

"Of course we can play!" she says, delighted. Okay, good, right.So this _is_ something she's interested in. Good to confirm it. "What did you have in mind?"

Leia's mind blanks. "Umm, chains maybe? And some spanking or something? I bought some whips and-"

Amilyn can see that's she's floundering (not that she's doing a particularly good job of hiding her discomfort), reaches across the table, puts her hand over Leia's."Why don't I look through what you've bought and choose a few things for us to start with, hm?"

Leia can almost taste the sense of relief that floods her body.

~

When Amilyn walks through the door later that night, Leia thinks that yes, this was _definitely_ a great idea.It's not like Leia hasn't seen Amilyn in lingerie - gods know the woman owns enough - but Leia has never seen her like this.

She's laced into a black corset - from Naboo, by the embroidered detailing along the edges - and it's taken her already willowy figure and reforged it into something even thinner, something hard and sharp and dangerous.Her hair (purple, nowadays) has been slicked back into a sleek bun, throwing her cheekbones and jawline into sharp relief.She's all dangerous edges where Amilyn's normally something soft and flowing and floating.

She slinks towards the bed where Leia is sitting in what she now worries are woefully disappointing red panties.The heels of leather boots that go up past her thighs click as she steps closer and closer, whip in hand.

"What a good girl you are, sitting here waiting for me."

Leia's within a stone's throw of menopause and hasn't had what could be considered a girlish figure for quite a while, but there's something about Amilyn's voice and gaze that has her feeling young and shy all over again.She pulls her knees up towards her bare chest and bites her lip in a habit she'd mostly broken by thirteen.

"Uh-uh-uh," scolds Amilyn. "Did I say that you could hide yourself from me?"

She lowers her legs and clutches at the sheets.

"Better."

The meager praise feels lovely and Leia wants more, even though she still feels quite silly, even though she knows it's at least partially an act.

 

(She loves Han, but if he'd ever tried this, Leia knows in her bones it wouldn't have the same effect. It would rub her the wrong way and she'd snap and he'd snap and they'd both be too vulnerable and lashing out and-

_Stop fucking thinking about Han.)_

 

"Turn over," Amilyn orders, still soft, but Leia scrambles to obey. She takes the chains Leia had bought - simple, sturdy things - and attaches them to the bed before grabbing Leia firmly by the wrist. "Before we get started, I need you to do something."  
  
_"Please,"_ Leia's not normally one to beg, but the fact that it's happen, it's actually happening, and Amilyn's not laughing at her and maybe Leia's not just doing this for Amilyn, maybe she's actually going to like this too and-

"I need you to tell me your safe word."

They'd talked about it before and Amilyn already knows what it is. "You have to tell me. We don't start until you say the word."  
  
Not for the first time, Leia wonders if Amilyn is Force sensitive.

 

(She's sure Luke would know. Maybe she should have asked him. Maybe she-

 _Stop._ )

 

"Alderaan."

The metal tightens around one wrist, then another.

"Good," Amilyn whispers into Leia's neck, into that sensitive spot behind her left ear.Leia shivers and then waits.And waits.She hears the crisp 'click, click' of Amilyn's shoes as moves about the room.Leia fights the urge to look.It hasn't been explicitly forbidden - not yet, at least - but she still feels like she shouldn't.Then, finally-

"You know, I'm not pleased it took you this long to ask me for this."

 _Fuck._ Leia had known, but the confirmation still stings.

"I want you to tell me when you want things." Something brushes up the back of Leia's thighs…leather, the riding crop, perhaps?

Her musings are cut off quickly and abruptly with a yelp as the item in question swiftly smacks her left thigh.

" _Fuck!"_ she curses, muffled, into her pillow.

"Are you listening, Leia?" Even unencumbered, Amilyn manages to be still quieter than Leia.

 

(This, at the very least, Leia is quite used to.)

  
  
"Yes," and then, because that answer sounds too rude, too petulant. "Yes, I'm listening."

"Good - that's so good, Leia.Now, tell me, do you want this?"

"Yes. I- I want this."And it's true. Or, well, truer than she expected going in.

"How much do you want this? Give me a number."

"On a scale of what to what?" Leia's mouth asks entirely without her permission. A life of snark and occasional pedantry are a bit hard to overcome, even when tied down with her ass in the air.

"Mouthiness. And thinking too much. Perhaps you shouldn't get a choice.Let's start with twenty, shall we?"

"What?" Leia asks, whipping her head over her shoulder a way that her neck does not appreciate at all.

Amilyn cocks an eyebrow. "Thirty?"

Leia turns back to the pillow. "Whatever you think is best."  
  
She's not going to say something silly like "mistress;" she's absolutely not.Hopefully, her answer was sufficiently contrite and subdued.

Apparently, it is.

"Good girl," Amilyn murmurs as she kisses her way to Leia's spine and, oh, that is quite lovely.She nips Leia's left buttock. It feels silly and surprising and actually quite good all at once.

Leia yelps.

"Stay still, dear one. Now, count."

She's still coming to terms with Amilyn's teeth on her butt when the first stroke lands.

"One," she gasps out after a second, having forgotten even though Amilyn had _literally_ just told her.

The second one comes down against the other cheek."Two."

She's not hitting that hard, Leia can tell.The next stroke lands on the same side as the first."Three."

She doesn't need to be babied.She's going to do this right.She should ask Amilyn to go harder.

She doesn't ask Amilyn to go harder.

 _Thwack!_ "F-four."

Why can't she just say it? It doesn't even hurt, not really, just stings a bit.Leia _knows_ hurt.

 

_(-locked in a room, needles advancing on her, burning, burning-)_

 

She takes a breath and fidgets.The movement rubs the metal of the cuffs against her wrists.

 

_(Shackles. Heavy. She came to save him, but she can't, she c-)_

 

Another stroke descends. A second, then- "Five."

She can do this.It's easy. She's been through worse; it's _fine._

Another stroke, harder, on a different patch of skin.She jerks hard against the chains.

 

_It's useless.She can't get out.She's tried.There's no escape and Luke's not coming for her and Han's going to die and she's alone and naked and chained and-_

 

"Leia?"

She's not going to tell them anything. She survived Alderaan; she can survive anything.She-

"Leia, darling, I'm going to uncuff you now."  
  
She- Wait, what?

There's a slight click and then her left hand is freed.And then her right.

She grasps at the pillow beneath her fingers.Because that's what she's on, a pillow. She takes a deep, shuddering breath before burrowing her face into the object in question.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles and she hopes Amilyn can hear it because she's not saying it again and she's also probably never removing her face from the fabric she's attempting to disappear into.

"Hush now, none of that," Amilyn says, stroking her back and arms and wrists softly. "I should have known better. I-"

"I should be able to handle it," Leia snaps in frustration, turning to glare up at the other woman, her previous plans of never showing her face again forgotten. "You were barely hurting me at all and I'm not _weak-"_

"It shouldn't be about handling anything!" Amilyn cries with alarm. The expression looks odd on her normally enigmatic and slightly dreamy face. "Well, not like that. Not like-"  
  
She bites her lip and then peers more closely at Leia, worry shouting at Leia through every pull of the Force between them. "Leia, did you not actually want that? Were you…were you forcing yourself to? For me?"

It sounds bad when Amilyn says it.

"No, of course not!" she replies, affronted and defensive. Amilyn just looks at her, unblinking.

"Not exactly," Leia amends. "I just wanted to….Well, I'm not very interesting, am I?"

Amilyn's brows furrow. "What in all the space between all the stars are you talking about?"

"Well, you've been with so many people and I-" Amilyn's eyebrows shoot in the opposite direction, up to her hairline.Right. Not exactly what she meant to say. Shit. "I mean, more interesting people.People who do more interesting things." Amilyn cocks her head, bewildered, as if Leia's speaking another language. "Than me.In bed. And I just thought, you know, if I could spice it up a bit-"  
  
"By forcing yourself to relive traumatic events?" She's still soft, still gentle with Leia, but there's a bit of that edge from earlier in her voice now.

She's not getting it and it's all just making Leia feel more ridiculous and inadequate. "It's stupid! It was so long ago and I _know_ you would never hurt me! I don't know why-"

"You don't have to be strong for everyone all the time, Leia."

Everything from this evening winds itself together and settles in her throat. "Don't I?"

She blinks and her vision's blurry and wow, yes, what a way to seduce your lover - failing at kink and then crying about it.

Amilyn pulls Leia into her lap and starts petting her har.Leia lets her. "I loved you before I ever even kissed you.And I will love you when you decide you no longer want to kiss me. Anything we do in between is a bonus, not a requirement."

~

They do actually end up having sex, although it takes another hour or so to work up to it.Somehow, Leia migrates from lying with her head in Amilyn's lap to sitting with her…lap in Amilyn's lap.Leia's shorter, but heavier than Amilyn, so she pushes up on her knees even as her hips and thighs protest at the strain.

Amilyn's having none of it.She pulls Leia down firmly against her.The hard boning of the corset presses and scrapes against the softness of Leia's breasts and torso.She lets out a laughing huff of breath against Amilyn's lips.The other woman cups Leia's cheeks in her hands and kisses her softly.

"This is what I want, Leia," she murmurs, kissing her way down Leia's neck and across her collarbones. "You, like this.Happy," a light graze of teeth across the tip of her breast, "wanting me.Is this what you want?"

She takes Leia's nipple full in her mouth and sucks gently, then harder. "I - ah, fuck - yes.Yes, I want this."

Amilyn pushes Leia back onto the bed and works her way down Leia's body, nipping and smiling along her path.She licks her way into Leia's cunt and puts one of Leia's hands on her head and sucks against her clit and - _yes, yes, Amilyn, please!_ \- she wants that, too.

And when she curls up against Amilyn, their bare legs intertwined as their breathing evens out, she wants that most of all.

~

In the morning, Amilyn is still there. Because Amilyn, unlike everyone else in her life, it seems, will always be there.

~

They return the chains and whips and gags.

 

 

 

 

They keep the corset.

 


End file.
